Sugar Sugar Rune
by DomNeedsBooks
Summary: This story is about the lives of two girls, Chocolat and Vanilla. They are far from friends, their mothers rule the magical world, and darkness rises as the two start their Queen candidate competition. As some would have guessed, I am retelling the story of SSR. nothing much, is it? But what would happen if Cinnamon lived and was the Queen? A whole world could have changed.
1. Into the human world

**Okay. So, if anyone realised, I will try to write this story. I have started it so long ago I don't remember what it was going to be about. This is going to be really hard, as I'm still working on my second story and So I think I'm going to change it completely. I have re-read today what I have written two years ago, and realised how bad my english was at time. I'm going to write a completely new story, about how all things would have happened if Cinnamon became queen. Many things will be changed, but overall, I hope it will still stay as good as the original.**

**So on with the story (I don't own Sugar Sugar Rune):**

Chocolat's heart skipped a beat as she saw the emptiness in front of her feet. She was standing on the edge of a cliff at least a 160 feet tall. As she glanced down, she felt that the flame-like, purple, oval portal was calling her and her rival to jump in. Of all the things that were ahead of her, this was what she feared most. The unreasonable fear of height has been her problem since she was big enough to fly on her own. She couldn't remember why, but from day to an other she was unable to enjoy the aerial way of travel. All the adults were acting as if it has been always the case, but she clearly remembered that at one point she began panicking whenever she had to make her way through the air. The only thing that she couldn't remember was the reason why. She was now looking down, and couldn't believe it. Chocolat was always an energetic person, not the kind to stay calm and think about a way to get past something before acting. She would just go and do everything at a pitch. But she was unable to fly too high.

She looked at Vanilla, the blond beauty with blue, genuine eyes and a charming smile. She was always the first in all classes Chocolat wasn't and second best in others. The two girls were never true friends, although their mothers were meeting every week and Vanilla's mother was the Queen's first councillor. Vanilla was the exact opposite of Chocolat. She was patient, cautious and had a mysterious aura around her. She wasn't very popular in the magical world, but from what she has heard, the magical world had very little, if not nothing, in common with the human world.

Only several hours ago, the two girls were summoned to the Coronation Room, to be officially presented as candidates for the future queen. During the ceremony Queen Cinnamon and Princess Candy were both showing infinite joy in seeing their children as candidates together, they seemed convinced the two were just as good friends as they were.

After a small speech of Princess Candy's, who as the First Councillor announced the beginning of the test. Queen Cinnamon stood up and spoke up.

"It is time for the two candidates to get their lockets" With that, she summoned the first necklace, which was in a gold, diamond shape, with silver contour. It was hanging from a golden chain.

"Vanilla Mieux, step forward. This is your locket and it will stay yours until the end of your days. You will see that at one point it will change, but it will be no time soon." Vanilla nodded, looking terrified, but determined. That was what Chocolat hated about her. Vanilla was always that helpless outcast closed up in herself, without even a pal, and yet she acted as if she knew everything and was oh-so-mature as Chocolat liked to say along with her friends. She got scared all the time though. She was a very contradictory person, and it was sometimes almost impossible to believe she was a witch at all.

Cinnamon turned towards her daughter, and summoned a second necklace. Chocolat's eyes widened. Her pendant had a golden chain as Vanilla's, but that was all it had similar to the other. The magical captor was a gem in a shape of a heart, shining in the darkness, just like her own heart.

"Chocolat Meilleur, step forward. This is your locket and just like Vanilla's, it will change with time, and just like Vanilla's it will wait for the right moment." Chocolat put her magic item around her neck and nodded. She felt that a new life was about to begin.

* * *

But the euphoria she had felt only moments earlier was nothing but a silent cry by the time they have reached the portal. It was ground by the uneasy feeling of facing your worst enemy. Chocolat could barely breathe, but as fast as she heard "Witches, jump!", she did so no later than the blond girl.

Her stomach protested qs she began the fall. It was a matter of seconds until she would touch the flames. _You can still stop the fall and fly away._ A part of herself told her. But she knew she could not make herself float on such a height; besides, she couldn't abandon the fight before even starting yet. It was not what her mother would have done, and Chocolat was no worse than she was. She fell right into the purple flames, but she didn't feel the heat; she was floating down, as if she was sinking into sand or mud. She opened her eyes, she didn't realise they were closed, and saw the human world, although as if through a mist that was dispersing at a fast rate. Her happiness didn't last for long though, because as fast as the mist disappeared she felt an abrupt change of gravitation and started falling again. This time there was nothing underneath her that would save her from the impact. She screamed.


	2. Welcome to Earth

**So Here's my second chapter:**

**I don't own Sugar Sugar Rune**

The sky opened itself in front of them. Vanilla's first instinct made her try to fly. She felt her heart freeze as she realised that in the human world she wasn't able to float in the air with the facility she had in the magical world. In reality, she wasn't able to do it at all. Her eyesight blurred as tears started falling from her eyes. She didn't want to die, and her personality wasn't strong enough to bear such a thought.

_Do something! _She wanted to yell. It was for a reason that she was there. But she couldn't remember anything useful she has learned at school. It wouldn't have served for anything anyway as she couldn't use magic; unluckily for her it didn't change that her thoughts were like a tangled mass of spaghetti.

She glanced at Chocolat, the always positive, bold redhead loved by everyone, always getting her way. _Spoiled kid, that's what she is._ Vanilla caught herself thinking. She was as old as the Queen's daughter, but there was nothing they had in common otherwise. Vanilla had always been a calm, but fearful child. She was nothing like a real witch should have been. When she went to school, she realised that if she wouldn't change she would never survive. She wasn't as lucky as Chocolat who as Queen's daughter was untouchable. Everyone knew that Queen's daughter had power. But nobody feared little crybaby that Vanilla was; that was the reason for which she probably became a candidate. She worked harder than anybody else, not only in class but also to somehow cope on, which made her stronger everyday - at least she wanted to believe so. In overall the final test was nothing but a casual confrontation to her. Yes she has changed. She was not as hopeless as she was before, unfortunately, she couldn't help being who she was. She still got scared of her shadow and although she managed to control it a bit, it still showed, killing all her efforts, and as she was falling down towards her death, she realised it more than ever.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the side. It looked like an angel, or... before she could get a better look at the figure it disappeared, and a second later she felt that she was falling no more. Somebody caught her and Chocolat. She looked at their saviour and blinked, not believing somebody like this even existed. She couldn't believe in what she was seeing. The person who saved her life was a young man, with the most perfect,handsome features she has ever seen. His eyes were as blue as deep ocean and it left her staring dumbly at him. She realised that his hair shone as brightly as the stars, and and as he saw her face marked by her feelings he smiled.

"Sorry I'm late mademoiselles. You looked quite scared up there. By the way, I'm your guardian, and as you see I'm here to help you out. I will guide you through the test and will be of help if needed. Now... look, here we are: your new house is just in front of us. It is where you will spend the next few months if not years, so get used to it."

Vanilla turned her head towards the building. If her guardian left her confused, the house, no, the mansion made her speechless. It looked like nothing she has ever seen. Vanilla looked at the creamy walls covered partly by plants that looked like blue-sky roses she loved so much back home. The roof was made of blueish-grey - and the balcony was nothing else but the flat top of it. It looked a little odd, even for human standards, but Vanilla felt that there was at least the place to fit a quarter of The Castle and all that was just for the two of them. They landed on the roof, what made her breathe again, because she couldn't imagine going down to the garden. She had bad experience about flying through trees and bushes. She didn't want to repeat her mistake.

As fast as the guardian let them go, he said:

"I am Rockin' Robin! The world's greatest pop star of the century! I know you witches don't know me, but in this world, I rule the hearts. That's why I was chosen to be your mentor, and I will explain everything to you young ladies. But before that, we should probably eat a dinner. There should be a hot meal waiting for us downstairs, so follow me."

Chocolat looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She has forgotten about the past hour as quickly as she has touched the ground, and instead of going as she was supposed to, she stopped by every corner of the house. Vanilla couldn't understand how she was able not to feel a little out of place doing that, but felt that a part of herself wanted to follow the other girl. _My animal instinct._ She sneered, but didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't argue with anyone, with Chocolat even less.

The diningroom was not as she imagined it to be. A human kid would call it modern, but for Vanilla it was as strange as an abstract painting would have been for anybody who has never heard of such. It was quite big, but not huge either. Robin told the two of them to sit down and summoned, Vanilla had no slightest idea how, a dinner. Surprisingly, Vanilla couldn't recognise anything that was on the table, but didn't want to seem ignorant, so just put randomly several things on her plate, of course Chocolat couldn't do the same.

"What _are _those things!" She said, sounding enthusiastic. Robin laughed.

"Here you have a part of many meals you won't find in our world. Don't worry. The ingredients are almost always the same as in our world, just not prepared the same way." Chocolat put an awfully enormous amount of something that looked like a mix of carrots and fish, and started eating. Vanilla on the other hand waited until Robin was ready, and tasted the food. It was really good, and soon she was eating almost as fast as Chocolat.

"All right mademoiselles, we'll proceed with our first formal meeting." Robin said as he stood up. "As you know, you will compete to become queen of the magical world, but what you probably don't know yet is that you will be 'hunting'."

"Hunting?!"

"For boy's hearts. Now, there are different types of hearts you can get. But that will be the topic of our next lesson. For now, you need to rest. Tomorrow our training begins. At seven a.m. you need to be ready. Now, off to bed. I have many things to do this night, and you should better be prepared, for this is not going to be the easiest of your journeys." With these words, he disappeared.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Chocolat asked, making herself comfortable on her seat.

"Couldn't be more." Vanilla said with a low voice, not bothering to look at her.

"Oh, come on. You're not fun. I wanted to start a decent conversation, and you're just muttering something under your breath!" The red head added angrily. Vanilla glared at her, and left for her room.

"If so you could at least act decently. You're nothing but a stuck up princess. You know nothing about being different or having to work hard, so don't you dare teaching me what 'fun' is." Vanilla could feel itching in her eyes as she pronounced the words. _No, not in front of her._ She held her tears back, and ran to her room. This night was not one she would enjoy.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. **

**I know Vanilla is a little O.O.C. for now, but that's because I had to change some things. **

**I still don't know if I'll leave them being ennemies, or if they'll become friends at some point... so if you have any preferences, just write!**

**R&R please**


	3. Complications

Chapter three is finally up!

_Complications_

"Ugh, I hate going to school!" Chocolat groaned as she stood up. She couldn't truly believe she was no longer in the magical world; the sensation spread sparkles around her spine. She was so excited she didn't even mind that the only person who really new her here was the annoying Vanilla. She yawned and smiled. Finally, drifting out of the dreamy mist, she realised that she had only thirty minutes to get ready for the big start. She was racking her brains in order to find some nice- looking accessories that would go well with the pitifully unoriginal clothes she was obliged to put. Robin had told her these were the sort of clothes everyone had to wear when going to school in this world, but it didn't change the fact that she 'highly disliked' them, as her personal tutor would have said.

She still felt quite uncomfortable when she walked through the streets next to the blond girl and their sensei. She _felt_ people were looking at them awkwardly, and it grew worse the nearer the school they were, even though, they saw more and more students wearing similar clothes near them. As they entered the grounds, Robin headed to the main entrance where a middle-aged lady was waiting for them.

"Good morning sir. Are these the new students?" The woman asked, although it seemed she was far from thinking about the girls. She seemed exited, and Chocolat couldn't quite understand her happiness. At least, not until she saw that Vanilla looked through her peek-a-boo glasses. She put her two fingers so her right eye would be between them and saw a pink heart glowing for her mentor from a woman who has never probably seen him.

"Watch and learn." The Rockin' Robin himself (only now she seemed to remember he was a big star in that world) said as he started the summoning.

_Extase Tentation! _He started. _Your heart… come to me! _In a matter of seconds the pink, glowing gem disappeared in Robin's ring he wore on his right index. _Whoa. _Chocolat thought. _That was amazing. He summoned it like this and he gets those from all his fans!_ The teacher stood there for a second, confused and concentrated on the girls.

"Now… Vanilla Ice and Chocolat Kato, is that right?" There was nothing of particularly enthusiastic in her voice anymore. It was pure formal.

"When you take their hearts, their strong emotions will be subdued." Robin whispered so only the two witches could hear him. He added then, in a clear voice. "I will be leaving you now, I have many things to do today, I leave you girls in good hands. Goodbye miss." And he went away, his pace slow, but steady.

The teacher stared a moment into nothingness and seemed to be thinking about it. When she looked back at them, she finally seemed back to normal.

"I'm the school's supervisor. If you happen to have any problem, don't feel ashamed; come to me so I can help you. Now, the year has started a week ago, so there are a few things you will need to catch upon. You have been put in the same class at your uncle's wish, although you have to know we're doing an exception here, and if we see that you disturb your classmates by chattering during periods, we'll be obliged to tear you apart. I hope this is clear." She looked at them with icy cold eyes. The two girls nodded in unison. "Very well. Here is the classroom. You stay here until your teacher comes. Welcome to the Moegi Gakuen Private School." She added as she went away.

"She sure is strict." Chocolat said against her will. She felt Vanilla's eyes turn to look at the ceiling. "Ok, ok. I just tried to be nice." Chocolat shrugged. That girl was becoming harder to understand every second. They waited in silence for a minute or two before the teacher arrived. She was much younger than the supervisor, and seemed much of a nicer person.

"Good morning girls, I'm your new form teacher (homeroom teacher for the American). Come on in, we shall introduce you, shall we?" The two girls listened and entered the class. As soon as the teacher appeared everyone stopped talking and stood up. The teacher made the story short and asked the two of them to say something about themselves.

"I can go first." Chocolat said. She had been practicing this for a while ago. The little speech was going to be the decisive one. She was going to take some pink hearts from the start, or she had no right to be called Chocolat Meilleure. She took a deep breath and started.

"Hi, I'm Chocolat Kato, and I transferred here from-" she almost forgot how the country was supposed to be called. "the United Kingdom! I'm fourteen and though I'm a girl I'm still going to whup your butts if you'll make the mistake to think yourself cooler than me!" She smirked evilly, putting up her peek-a-boo glasses.

To her complete surprise, not a single heart shone. The boys looked more freaked out than impressed. She couldn't understand what was it that she has done wrong. She went aside, looking at how her rival was going to handle the situation. She knew Vanilla was bad at talking to new people, but after what had happened just seconds ago, Chocolat would swear everything was possible.

"Um… hello?" Vanilla seemed uneasy. "I, also transferred here along with my cousin, Chocolat. I- ugh. There's nothing there to talk about me." She finished, completely calm, but Chocolat was able to sense her feelings, just as she was sure Vanilla was reading hers. The blond girl was disappointed in herself. There were things unspoken in her speech, and she was profoundly unhappy with herself. None of the girls were surprised when they saw no hearts glowing, but at least people looked at Vanilla. Chocolat had left them speechless, and many seemed to turn their eyes as she looked at them. She couldn't understand it one bit. _Why did Robin asked for us to share a class? Does she really need to see my failure? _

Chocolat has never been used to being left out. She has always been in the centre of attention. As kids, the magical folk was hugely impressed by bold, sometimes even rude, people. As they grew older, they were starting to get a little more serious and what was beginning to matter where other traits, but as a fifteen years old girl, Chocolat was still living like any person from her world would. She felt herself so distant from that new place, she couldn't concentrate on class, and during the next four hours she didn't do much. She was taking notes, but there was nothing interesting in what they were doing. She was disappointed in this world. She was disappointed that the council had voted changing the rules of the contest. It would have been so much easier if they were doing it before. At least her temperament would have been of a use. The kids in elementary school they passed earlier were running around and laughing. Compared to them the older students were deadly quiet.

It was during the lunchtime that Chocolat faced the reality of her situation. She hadn't talked to Vanilla and she wasn't planning on doing it. She went over to a group of girls from their class and sat down next to them.

"Hi!" She said, trying not to show her uneasiness. "I'm-"

"Chocolat Kato. We know, it was hard to ignore you this morning." A girl with light brown hair and glasses said.

"Yeah… this place is so much different from where I came from…" Chocolat tried her best to remain calm. These girls were too quiet for the magical girl. She needed some action. "Anyway… hey, is there any particular guy you like?"

That question seemed to put them off guard. Chocolat smirked, they were yet going to learn how to live in her surroundings.

"Um… that's a rather intimate question, don't you think?" A girl that sat in front of the glasses-girl said. She had pretty dark hair, and was wearing a ponytail. The brunette, being the third and last of the group seemed as if she wanted to say something, but the glasses-girl changed subjects.

"My name's Nanako. That's Momoko, and that's Natsume. You said the other girl… Vanilla is your cousin, right? She looks a little… lonely, doesn't she?"

Only then Chocolat remembered that Vanilla was supposedly her relative. She turned towards the table Nanako was looking at. Vanilla was sitting there, alone. _I can't feel sorry for her._ She realised with horror. _It's horrible, but true. _

"I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered. The girls looked at her, clearly curious. Luckily for her, in that moment Taji, a nice-looking tanned boy from their class appeared near their table. He was alone.

"Hey, look Momoko, that's Taji, he's all alone for once. Make a run for it!" Nanako whispered, excited. The other girl smiled slightly and nudged her lightly. "Come on." She whispered.

Chocolat understood what was going on as fast as she looked through her peek-a-boo glasses. She said nothing though; she was intelligent enough to see that whatever she did wasn't going to help the girl in anyway. In the magical world everyone said what they felt. There was no shame in that, no need of hiding the feelings. She saw that the human world wasn't fully the same, and decided to look how a human girl would handle a boy she wanted to like her. Momoko stood up and went to fetch 'something' from a service table (Chocolat called it this way), just as Taji was looking for something in the sausages' plate. Chocolat saw as she 'accidentaly' touched his hand with the tips of her thingers, trembling slightly from the excitement, while trying to get something. Her face was a tomato red and when he looked at her, her eyes gleamed for a second with happiness. She would have said something, if Taji's best friend, Jun, but called by everyone Mimura (his last name), hadn't interrupted the moment.

"Why so excited Momomo?" He laughed and pushed his friend towards the girl. The two stumbled, almost fell. "Well, go on Momomo, fight for your love, show us how much you like him!" Some other people started cheering with the blond. Chocolat watched in terror how the faint pink heart of Momoko trembled with sadness. She couldn't allow someone like that boy ruin the girl's feelings, no matter what.

"Hey, you! Stop this at once!" She yelled as she stood up. Her feelings were getting the best of her and she knew she was going to regret this. Nonetheless, she started the incantation. It didn't matter she had no wand. She wasn't letting him ruin Momoko's love.

_Sugar Sugar Rune! Choco rune! _She felt a gust of wind cross the room, Vanilla scream something about stopping, but she didn't care. She continued. _The indescribably horrifying guard dog of hell!... I summon you!_

The moment she said the last words, she knew something has gone wrong. In front of Mimura stood a puppy, a rather cute one, who didn't look one bit scary. She felt anger and frustration assemble together and cried out.

"Anyway, just leave her, or else… I'll kick your butts!" She felt anger sweep away as fast as she saw their horrified faces.

"Ok, ok. Gee, what's _wrong_ with you…"

"Told you to stop Meilleure, but you didn't listen." She heard Vanilla say. She was going to talk back to her, but felt hopeless. She decided to let it go and quit the room. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't expecting this. She never thought that mortals would be scared of her. It was just too much for the young girl.

"Hey, Kato! I must talk to you!" She turned back, seeing the boy from her class, Akira. He was looking straight at her.

"What do you want?" She said, as she looked through her glasses, desperate. The surprise of seeing a heart was more than astounding. She almost forgot how to summon it, after all that happened that morning. She pulled him out of the canteen and looked him in the eye.

_Sugar Sugar Rune! Choco Rune! Your heart is… picked up!_ Akira's eyes went wide for a second and he looked as if he forgot what he was supposed to do. Chocolat looked no longer at him. She was admiring her very first heart. She really liked it, it was honey-yellow and shone like a little star.

"Hey, what's that!?" She realised with horror that the crystal was being pulled out of her hands and reach.

"Give it back!"

"First you'll need to answer my question." The Akira guy was almost screaming.

"Well, what is it, I don't have time for games!"

"Are you an alien?" Chocolat was expecting anything, but not this. "I saw you the other night, you, your cousin and that 'uncle' of yours! The question took her off guard. Akira had to see them the night they arrived to Earth. She was not going to answer him, not this time.

"Oh, you stupid. Give. It. Back!" And she lounged herself at him. He fell to the ground, but the heart was carried away onto the stairs. She ran to get it, but someone was faster. An older boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her.

"It is beautiful, like the morning sun… don't you think?" He looked at her with the heart in his palm. "Is it yours?"

She wasn't able to move _The heart I've got must not be taken. _A tiny voice inseide of her was saying.

"Your face is all red!" Akira whispered. She forgot about his existence by that time. But it was thanks to him that she finally was able to move again.

"Yes it is, so give it back right now!" She went forward to take it from him. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her. He willingly put his hand in her reach so she could take the little crystal. For a second, she touched his skin, and backed away, alarmed by the way his fingers were freezing. She finally took it, making sure not to touch that terribly cold person.

"How rude. I took it, so I could give it to you. When somebody helps you, you should say 'thank you'." He looked at her, and Chocolat felt his gaze pierce through her.

"Thank you." She whispered, more annoyed than grateful. Only then did he walk away, leaving the girl alone to her thoughts.

"What a prat! I can't believe it!" She felt a sudden fury overwhelm her, after the shock has gone.

"Wow Kato, you're really bad at handling boys." Akira laughed. Chocolat had enough of this guy.

"You-"

"-Bye Kato! See ya tomorrow!"

"Ugh. What a day…" Chocolat grunted. It was almost time for class and she went to the classroom. She sat in the back, so she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. To her surprise, Momoko came in not much later than her and sat next to her.

"What you did was very brave, thank you." She started.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk." Chocolat said. She just wanted to be left alone.

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business."

"I get it… You know, because you're different, it doesn't mean everyone will hate you, you know? People will come around somehow. Don't worry."

"You think so?"

"I know, Chocolat." Chocolat smiled. Momoko helped her more than she would have guessed. She was going to say something, but the bell rang and a mass of people went in, followed by the teacher.

It was a good afternoon that she had spent. She saw Vanilla sitting all alone, and she thought that after all, she wasn't the only one having problems mending in with the others, that actually she was in the leading position. She looked at her pendant, now back to it's 'camouflage' form, and couldn't stop thinking about the very first heart she got. She was thinking about it even later, when in the evening they were waiting for Robin to come.

It was Robin who ruined her mood in the end.

"Oh, _that_ is the yellow heart. The _piss_ heart." Vanilla giggled. "It's worth five ecru. In other words, nothing. The orange hearts, the puppy love, means three hundred, pink, a thousand and a red one, five thousand ecru. There are some others you will encounter, but these are the essentials. I wasn't expecting more if truth be told, but well, it's only the beginning. You can go now."

_All this for nothing? How dare he speak like this!?_ _So rude…_ was all Chocolat felt when she went to her room. She saw Vanilla waiting for her, but passed her without looking.

* * *

It was a dark place. The cat never felt wholly secure in that mansion. It saw it's master come and purred with happiness. He was the only one here who cared.

"Cernunnos…" He sounded different than usually, but the cat was not caring. "I met a girl today… I'm not sure what to think of her… but she won't be that much of a problem… I won't be beaten."

He stopped. Cernunnos felt someone coming. Two women. It knew who they were. It hid away from them whenever it could. Today its only refuge were the shadows.

"Kyla, Domino… I didn't know you were back." He said.

"Well, we are. And we think that the mission will not be as easy as we might have thought at first."

"The girls' guardian is Centurion himself. Now known as Rockin' Robin… brother".

A deep howl has been heard in the distance

**Phew… finally done. **

**As you see I copied a lot of events in this chapter, but I did make several changes that are going to be important in the future.**

**One of them is their age, and I'm writing this so you won't think it was just a mistake. I mean, if I want to make things different, changing their age is the first thing to do as teenagers are very different from children, but similar enough to see the resemblance.**


End file.
